


biology

by haleyjqmes



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, everyone knows he's spider-man, peter is popular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyjqmes/pseuds/haleyjqmes
Summary: everyone knows peter is spider-man, which makes his crush on mj his biggest secret. she asks him to tutor her in biology, and he accepts





	biology

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% not canon compliant, all plot details are the same except peter and mj arent dating and peter's identity wasnt revealed by mysterio

“Parker!” Flash yelled down the hall at Peter. Peter ran up to him and pulled him into a bro-hug. After Pepper proved Peter innocent and his identity was revealed he’s been growing more and more popular everyday. Everyone wants to be friends with the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Every girl wants to date him. He’s amassed over 50,000 followers on instagram and almost 100,000 subscribers on youtube. His accounts were overnight sensations, but he decided to keep his twitter private for ranting to Ned and Harry about various things.

Those various things included his gigantic crush on Michelle Jones, his ever-growing (and ever-annoying) fame, and homework. His life seemed glamorous on the outside, but really most of the time he was panicking over school or how MJ seemed to hate him.

The truth is, she could never hate him. The non-hate she felt for him only grew when she found out he was Spider-Man. Peter was selfless, caring, and he sacrificed himself for millions of people during the war with Thanos. MJ saw him in a new light after that, and she cut him more slack when he was late for decathlon practice. But the only thing she was determined to feel for him was non-hate. Nothing more, she always told herself.

She needed that to be true, for her own sake. God forbid she develop feelings and force herself to be turned down by The Peter Parker. She didn’t need to go through that, nor did she want to.

MJ was perfectly happy, she had Betty and Ned, and they were all she needed. Peter left the three of them kind of in the dust, but more MJ and Betty than Ned. Sometimes he would invite Ned to sit with him, Flash, and Harry. Leaving Betty and MJ to discuss more gossip-type things that didn’t include stormtroopers.

“I still think you should ask Ned out again.” MJ said through a mouthful of chips. Betty was the only person on Earth she would talk about these things with, and she swore her to secrecy not to tell Peter or Ned of their discussions.

“And I still think you should try to ask Peter out. Just because he sits with Flash and Harry now doesn’t mean he’ll like you any less than he would’ve before he came out as Spider-Man.” Betty replied.

“I highly doubt that, I’m obviously very low on his scale now.” MJ watched as a blonde named Gwen approached the boy’s table, eyeing Peter. Peter smiled a pitying smile, as she turned away obviously upset. “He just turned down Gwen Stacy, Betty. GWEN STACY.”

“So what? Isn’t that good?”

“No. It’s not good. Because that means I’m obviously way more out of my league than I thought.” MJ lowered her head onto her arms, leaning on the table.

“Or, it could mean he likes somebody else, and that somebody could be you!”  
“Oh yeah, in what world?” MJ said sarcastically.

“This world!” Betty grabbed her arm lifting her head off the table. “Now go over there and ask him to tutor you or something!” She dragged MJ up from her seat, and pushed her in the direction of Peter’s table. MJ stumbled over, her cheeks beginning to flush with red.

“Uh- I uh- Peter, you have an A in bio right?” She spat out.

“Yeah, why?” Peter was surprised by her inquiry. MJ rarely discussed school with them.

“Could you tutor me? I’m really close to flunking, and my mom is going to kill me if I don’t raise my grade soon.” Her cheeks ran red with embarrassment. They all knew she wasn’t flunking.

“Sure.” Peter said despite knowing her grades. “Library tomorrow at 3:00?”

“It’s a date.” MJ said before thinking. “But not like a date-date because we’re not together… obviously. It’s just two friends studying that’s all. Definitely not a date, that’s not what I meant at all.” Peter’s expression continued to grow more and more confused. “Um.. so I’m just gonna go back to Betty now see you tomorrow okay bye!” She said in one breath sprinting back to her table.

“I did it.” MJ said as she slammed into her seat.

“Did what?” Betty said as she scrolled down her phone screen.

“Peter’s tutoring me in bio tomorrow.”

“MJ WHAT? I WAS KIDDING ABOUT THE TUTORING THING!” Betty whisper yelled so the boys wouldn’t hear.

“Well, it worked!” MJ said.

“You have all A’s in biology!”

“And? He doesn’t know that.”

“Uh yeah, he does.” Betty said.

“Shut up.”


End file.
